


Turning your fear into a friend

by NickisHades



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Facing Fears, M/M, Multi, Pets, Short Story, wolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickisHades/pseuds/NickisHades
Summary: Magnus and his friends are camping when Magnus decides to walk off and sees a wolf bloody and whimpering. He knows what those things did to his mother but he can't help but try to save it. Soon they have a brand new problem to take care of... What to do with it?





	1. So much blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to archive and to writing Fanfics so I hope I do a somewhat, not shit job. Hope you like it

Magnus sits there looking up at the sky, Alex next to him with her green hair on his chest and holding his hand. He grips her hand tighter and smiles looking up too see Sam and Amir asleep together on a bench, a small blanket over them. Hearthstone is caring a tired Blitzen to there tent as he waves a goodbye to Magnus. "Still awake beantown?" Alex says getting up and kissing Magnus's forehead. "My friends have corrupted you haven't they?" He says smirking as he pulls Alex closer and kisses her hand. "Nope I just like to annoy you." She says as she slaps Magnus's chest lightly.

"You could never annoy me" Magnus states placing his hand on tops of Alex's, pinning it to his chest. "We'll see about that." Alex jokes as she turns to look at Magnus and begins to fall asleep. Magnus smiles and whipes the dirt away from her face and begins to drift off. Be fore he can he hears an deafening snap of a chain and the sound of metal clamping against metal, as a small whimper can be heard deep in the forest. Magnus starts to get nervous and begins to shake slightly. "The hell was that?" Magnus whispers as he slowly gets up, careful not to disturb Alex.

He grabs a blanket and places it over Alex and kisses her cheek as he summons Jack from his pendant form. "Jack I need some light" Magmus states heading into the forest as Jack glows dimly hovering above Magnus. "What are we doing now?" Jack sleepily asks, the tip of his blade dropping slowly then quickly pointing forward again, Magnus's idea of how a groggy sword acts. "There was a noise coming from the forest and I wanted to check it out in case we were being watched... Or worse." They continue to walk forward as the whimpers become louder, until Magnus is face to face with the source of the noise. Magnus's eyes widen and he starts to tremble. Not because of the severity of the trap, a chain attached to a pulley system next to a tree that activates a bear trap that hangs the victim above the ground. No, because a what was caught in that trap. An adult wolf with gray-white wolf with blood dripping down its side as one leg is suspended above the ground. "You ok senõr?" Magnus clears his throat and walks toward the wolf placing his hand under it, "Jack cut it down and I'll catch it." Jack springs into action and chops the chain as it clatters to the ground. The wolf plows into Magnus as he falls to the ground and grunts.

"Jesus he's heavy." Magnus says pushing the wolf off of him and using Jack as leverage to pry the trap off of the wolfs leg as it clatters to the ground. Magnus hovers his hand above the wolfs pelt and feels pain oozing from the creature. He pulls his hand back quickly and breathes in deeply. "Sir I know what happening right now but think of this, Not all wolfs are the same as the ones on that night, just like how I'm nothing like the skofnug sword and how Alex and Sam are good people." Jack hovers to Magnus's should and places his grip on Magnus. "Thanks Jack I needed that." Magnus places his hands over the wolf and his hands grow brightly. The wolfs pelt begins to grown over the wounds as they heal. The wolf stands up slowly and regards Magnus not with fear or anger, but with respect and places its muzzle in Magnus's hands. 

"Um... Your welcome little guy I have to go now, good bye" Magnus says patting the wolf on its head and heading back to camp as Jack follows close behind. "Proud of you man." Magnus puts his hand in his pockets. "Thanks dude you helped me out there man." Magnus turn Jack pack into a pendant and takes his place next to his girlfriend Alex. He wakes up to green hair in front of him and smiles but notices something else. A hot-dry breath above him. He looks up and sees that same wolf from last night.


	2. Thank you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his friends are camping when Magnus decides to walk off and sees a wolf bloody and whimpering. He knows what those things did to his mother but he can't help but try to save it. Soon they have a brand new problem to take care of... What to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Christ on a bagel I didn't think I would get this many hits on the first one I ever did not to mention some people who liked it are like my fav fanfic writers on here lol

"Um...Magnus?" Alex says quietly "Yeah?" Magnus says "I was just wondering why there's a full grown adult wolf with blood around its mouth trying to join into our cuddle?" Alex says moving out of Magnus's arms (Which he did not like at all) and began to stand up. Magnus quickly did the same and saw the wolf up close and in good light for the first time. He could now see that it wasn't white at all, just a pure gray like the color of his eyes with bits of brown patches here and there. The thing that got his attention though was the fact that the wolf standing their waiting for Magnus to do something. Like watching a solider waiting for his orders to attack.

He knelt down towards the wolf on eye level and stared at him. The wolf was the first too move and began to put his muzzle on Magnus's face. Alex quickly wrapped her hands around Magnus's neck and pulled him back slightly. "No way he's mine." She says defensively. "It's a wolf not a cheerleader." He says smirking at Alex's display and kisses her cheek. "My dad gave birth to me and the almighty God of Thunder watches Netflix, This could be satan for all we know." She jokes as she kisses Magnus forehead. "And you've got some blood on you." Magnus quickly searches his face for the blood and finds it, wiping it off quickly before seeing where it came from... The wolf. The wolfs muzzle was coated in a crimson mat patted down into his fur like wine soaked into a carpet.

Magnus stands up and sees something he'll never forget. Laying in a bloody heap where a giant, two wolfs, and a bear. "Maybe this thing is Satan." Magnus jokes as he looks down at the wolf. "Did you fight all these guys off?" He asks looking down at the wolf who gives a solid blank stare. "Is he hurt?" Alex asks walking over to the wolf and patting it's back, which the wolf then lays on its stomach for. Magnus extends his hand to heal the wolf, but something else happens. He sees a cloudy forest, a wolf cub alone lying next to its lifeless mother, the cub fighting on its own for so long, he can sense fear, anger, pain. It's almost too much for Magnus to bear. Finally he gets to the next scene, A searing pain and an understanding that there's no escape. Then Magnus is shocked to see Himself in this whole mess of a vision. He sees the same moment from last night, from the wolfs prospective. Once Magnus gets him down and finishes healing him he feels a stronger emotion than all the ones that he's felt through this whole ordeal. Gratitude, such gratitude that cannot be payed back so easily.

He then sees wolfs dying out from the forest, he sees the wolf on its own again fighting, but this time not for survival, to protect someone, to protect Magnus!, no matter how much pain the wolf went through from that fight it stood his ground. All to protect him... Magnus is brought back to reality when the wolf pokes his muzzle into Magnus's chest. "Thank you." Is all Magnus is able too say and hugs the wolf around the neck. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go it's done I'll try to post every 5 days. Thanks for reading. Also should I add more chapters to this?


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his friends are camping when Magnus decides to walk off and sees a wolf bloody and whimpering. He knows what those things did to his mother but he can't help but try to save it. Soon they have a brand new problem to take care of... What to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy sweet baby midget Jesus we hit over 200 hits this is really cool also I switched this story up a little by making most parts first person so just a heads up

"Um... Maggie you ok." Alex asks worriedly as she kneels down to me and rubs my back slowly. I quickly realize what I was doing and begin to get up. "Yeah don't worry, it's just when I healed the wolf... I saw its life." I begin to look down still not recovering from the visions when Alex takes my hands. "Magnus your scaring me what happened." 

Alex grips my hands tighter and I lift my hands to her face and plant a kiss on her nose. "I'm sorry." Alex begins to blush at the kiss and moves my hands to her face and kisses them. "It's fine just please tell me why this wolf is looking at you like its hunding and you gave him chocolate." Alex says with a chuckle as she pulls me towards a bench to sit down. The others begin to wake up and look at the wolf and me. Sam simply asks "Explain" As she shields Amir with her ax as his eyes widen and he grips Sams stomach tightly (which she blushes at slightly.)

Blitzen and hearthstone begin to get out of their tent, when they see the wolf however Blitzen jumps straight back into the tent while hearth guards the outside of the tent and silently signs "Explain". The wolf follows me to my side of the bench and places his snout downs toward my feet and lays there in a protective way, As if any moment something was going to attack and the wolf needed to guard him. Magnus bends down and pats the wolf gently "I saved this wolf in the woods and now it won't leave me alone." I say simply as I scratch the wolfs ears "He's the same as me. Lost his mother and thrown into a shit world, and now like me he's found people he can trust and that he wants to protect." I look around to everyone in our camp and smile, especially at Alex as I wrap my arm around her gently as she hugs my arm.

"So what are you gunna do with it?" Sam asks putting down her axe. "It's a He not an it" I say as Alex begins to stare at me as I quickly explain myself. "I can tell remember" I say as I flash a smirk that brings that harsh gaze to a softer expression on Alex's face. Blitzen finally has decided to come out of his tent, but only by a small amount and having to hide behind hearthstones tall stature. "Well we can't keep calling it he what should we name it?" I look into the wolfs face, blood still soaked into his fur and across his muscular frame, yet still manageing to not to be threatening almost as if it doesn't want to even try to assert dominance or control. And with that I made my choice "Ill name him......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and sorry for the cliff hanger


	4. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his friends are camping when Magnus decides to walk off and sees a wolf bloody and whimpering. He knows what those things did to his mother but he can't help but try to save it. Soon they have a brand new problem to take care of... What to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at last time I uploaded* "Oooh that cliffhanger though" Seriously though I will start uploading more now so I'm sorry

"Lupin," I state as the wolf barks happily and licks my palm. Alex looks at me and slowly lays her face into her hand. "Magnus, why do I love this dork so much?" She says sarcastically as she pats Lupins back. "W...wait what did you say?" I stutter as my face turns a shade of red. "So we're taking him back to the hotel right?" Alex says obviously red and avoiding the question as she scoots closer to Magnus.

"Well that's going to be a problem..." Sam says walking to me. "Hotel Vallhalla is for the warriors of dead, and unless this wolf is tricking us, Then he can't come to join us. I stand up and look at Sam sternly "It's Lupin, and after all the times we've saved the nine worlds, I think they'll allow us to break the "No pets rule"." Sam looks to me then Lupin and silently nods, "For once you actually said something that made sense." Sam jokes and walks off but not before I can give her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"So it's decided then, let's go home." I say addressing the group. After a short break to gather our supplies we head to the nearest portal to Vallhalla... A preschoolers sand box. At this point I'm not even suprised if Zeus himself was selling IPhone cases at the mall while Thor was getting a buzz cut. The sad thing is that actually could be happening right now with my luck. While walking Hearthstone tries to get my attention by tapping my shoulder. I turn around and quickly sign "What?". Hearth looks nervous as he signs back a quick "I'm sorry".

Hearth points to his rune bag and pulls all of them out... Except for one. "Hearth wheres the last rune" I say worried. "Wolf" Is all hearth can simply say as he is interrupted by the sound of a powerful howl and a bolt of lightning piercing the sky not far from us. "Guys Lupin got one of Hearths stones and I'm really worried, we have to hurry." The group nods and goes there separate ways, Blitzen digging quickly to the spot as Sam and Alex change into Hawks to fly quickly, Which leaves Me, Amir, And Hearthstone running as quickly as we can.

Blitzen,Sam, and Alex are all waiting for us as we arrive out of breath. I look down and see the rune that Lupin took and hand it too Hearh. "I haven't seen this one, what is it?" I ask as Hearths face turns pale, well paler than normal. Hearth frantically signs as he runs around in a circle. I catch him by the back of his hood and hold him there. "Hearth what does the rune do?". He shows me the rune again, which looks like a skinny sideways hourglass. "Dagaz," Hearth signs "The rune of change." Finally it dawns on me how serious this situation is, I begin to turn around and look for Lupin but well... It looks like he's found us. Standing before us was not a wolf but a boy, A 14 year old boy with short black hair, red blood colored eyes, wearing a gray hoodie, ripped blue jeans and high tops the creature uttered his first word.

"Hey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a new phone today so I think I will be able to post more, here's hoping. *Crosses fingers,toes,teeth,hair,and everything else*


	5. Hey Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his friends are camping when Magnus decides to walk off and sees a wolf bloody and whimpering. He knows what those things did to his mother but he can't help but try to save it. Soon they have a brand new problem to take care of... What to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit sorry I had to change the date to the correct one) Get ready mo truckers cause you know the amazing world that Rick has made. I'm about to bassically shit on it with some more "plot" \ (•__•) /

Amir stands there dumbfounded and struggles to get a single word out. Sam and Alex on the other hand have another way of communication, Deadly and sharp nordic weapons aimed at the wolf,boy, thing. In fact i'm not evening going to try and understand this, the only thing I need to understand is Blitzen is hiding behind a tree waving a small twig forcing Lupin to laugh uncontrollably hard. Sam is the first one to speak up for the longest time. "Explain".

"Man you just love that word don't ya" Lupin says in a surprisingly deep voice for his "age". "This is even worse than I thought" I shakily explain as the others start to get worried. "What's wrong?" Alex asks concerned placing her weapon down for a second. I look up and pretend to be upset "He he... Has a New Jersey accent", I giggle trying to contain myself from laughing. Alex scowls and smacks me upside the head as she marches forward to Lupin. "I'm gunna pull a Sam right now and ask you one more time, explain".

"Runs in the family I guess", Lupin walks towards us and places his hands up. "I'm unarmed so please, No more mighty dwarves with sticks", Lupin states in a smirk as Blitzen has to be held back by Hearth... with one finger. I grab the rune from my hand and show it to Lupin, "Why did you take this, and what did it do too you?" Lupin takes the rune and places it in Hearths pack avoiding the ragging dwarf. "I did it for you".

"Well to be more specific to protect you, that rune had the strongest power coming from it so I thought I would be able to use it to my benefit." Sam places her axe down for a short minute and goes, "Awww" before quickly controlling herself. "Ok that answers question one but now that brings up more questions. One, How did you use the rune and Two, How are you able to talk like this?"

Lupin pauses for a minute in deep concentration. "I don't really know myself, I mean it's not like I have magic like you and Hearth... Oh...My". Lupin starts to walk around excitedly smacking his head (and a quick smack and Blitzens head)."Jesus, Amir said, Its like watching Doctor Who if he was on crack." At this fact Alex gets her phone out of her pocket and proceeds to play the music from Doctor Who whenever he figure something out. "Hey Pete Capaldi hurry up this great realization will you?" Sam asks agitated. Lupin walks over to Alex and me beginning to calm down."Magnus whenever you heal someone the effect still lasts for a short time correct, like how they glow faintly for a bit". "How do you know this" I ask.

"I was in your head remember, same as Alex, the mind effect works both ways". At this fact me and Alex look at each other and blush. "Relax you naughty dogs I didn't look "there", Lupin states with a smirk, Anyway the leftover effects are still there and you magic comes from nature and the earth right?" I nod and finally it hits me. "And there's nothing more natural in nature...". "Then a pure-blooded wolf, Lupin states excitedly". Sam walks over to Alex and whispers in her ear, Alex nods and puts on the music again while Me and Lupin walk around excitedly. "But would there be enough magic leftover for it to work?" Amir acts confused. "No it would be too small and I didn't know a thing about magic then, Lupin states. "What happens when you drop a jumper cable into a pool?" Lupin asks continuing on his rant. "It goes everywhere. "Sam answers calmly. "Then what would happen if you dropped a elf magic infused wolf into a forest?" Lupin says with his informal smirk. At that point it hits the group and they soon realize, with jaws dropped and eyes open wide, They just magiced the shit out of this wolf.

"If I do say so myself I take full credit on creation of this anomolllay," Magnus says in a dignified voice. "Not quite good sir, Lupin says dignified as well, Twas thanks to Mother Nature herself." "Jesus there's two of them," Alex says as she face palms while the group follows while Hearth simply signs "The Horror". "Well that is kind of true, after all I got my personality from him when the magic infused with the stone, so I guess you could say..." Lupin pauses before walking over to me and saying the words I never thought I would hear in a world full of magic, monsters, and Mayhem. "Hey dad," Lupin states slightly awkward. "Sup" I say back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also may be stupid but what if I made a certain wolf boy have a crush on a certain son of frey *Flashbacks of Yuri on Ice* or should I make another character for him? He's Bi, at least I think I'm honestly making this shit up as I go along. Also before you ask yes Lupin is based off me just that i'm this>_______ and Lupin is this>~~____~~


	6. Don't you dare call me a mutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his friends are camping when Magnus decides to walk off and sees a wolf bloody and whimpering. He knows what those things did to his mother but he can't help but try to save it. Soon they have a brand new problem to take care of... What to do with it?

"Man, Magnus says putting a hand around Lupins shoulders, My mom would kill me if I had a kid at 16." Lupin puts his hand through his hair cockily. "Nah she would have loved me." Lupin says with a smirk. "Well kid I think it's time for you to sort this out with yer' boy, me and Hearth are gunna go home." "Same here, I should head back to the shop they might need me." Amir shakes hands with Sam respectively and as she turns her back, leans in to give her a quick kiss on the neck. Amir walks off of the grounds of Valhalla into the portal leaving the group, and a flustered Sam to themselves. "I uh... h... have to go". Sam tries to communicate but ultimately fails, flying away in her embarrassment. "So that just leaves us for some family time huh?" Alex asks putting her chin on Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus face turns a bright red as Jack hums amused at his embarrassment. "And having a kid before your married, shame of you." Lupin jokes waving one finger sarcastically. "Trust me we've done worse." Alex says with a devious grin as Magnus tries to hide his face. Lupin looks wide eyed and calmly states, "Yep, your my mom". "So then what does that make me?" Jack asks coming out of sword form detouring the conversation, much to Magnuses relief. "Uncle?" Magnus asks finnaly gathering his bearings. Lupin shakes his head and pats Jack on the blade lightly, "He's the pet"."I think that honor goes to you senõr, Jack says amused, Not before however Lupin grabs Jack by the hilt. "Guess I better go fetch then!" Lupin yells tossing the blade towards vallhala while changing into his wolf form. "Crazy kids, Alex says while holding onto Magnuses arm, Not sure if I'm ready for this stuff yet I mean after all we skipped the cute baby stage all the way to mid puberty". Magnus face turns into a confused glance. "Do they have porn in Vallahala?".

"I don't know and besides, You got me why would you need that silly stuff?" Alex says in an obviously risqué manner. For once Magnuses doesn't blush straight away in his life and takes charge, who woulda thunk it?. "True so I might as well use you to my advantage, Magnus says slyly as he hoists Alex off her feet. Alex face gets flushed as she kicks her legs. "This isint how it works, I'm supposed to make you blush" She angrily says while pouting. "Trust me it is taking every fiber of my being to keep my face straight". "Unlike you" Alex jokes as she snaps her fingers and points at Magnus. "I will drop you" Magnus threatnes as he kisses her on the neck. "And i'll just happen to drop my gorrote wire on your neck," Alex says innocently. "Kinky", Magnus says copying Lupin with a smirk of his one. Alex sighs and slaps Magnus on the face lightly. "Put me down so we can save Jack from our little boy." Alex states as Magnus gently steadies her on the ground. They walk over to the Gates of Vallhala were they see Jack lodged in a tree above Lupin, who's trying desperately to reach him in his wolf form.

Magnus laughs and raises his hand, pulling it through the air with a swish, right into the palm of his hand. Lupin stares at Magnus wide eyed in his wolf form, changing rapidly to human with his hands on his cheeks. "So cool... I want one." Lupin states au struck. "Only if your grades are good young man", Magnus says in a ironic impression of a dad. "I have your knowledge, so I guess no weapon soon huh?" Lupin says standing up with his sly smirk as Alex starts to tear up. Magnus looks to her worried, "What's wrong?" "He's...He's really my son." Alex runs over to Lupin and hugs him tightly. "If we've had enough family memories for now let's get inside". Lupin states pushing off Alex and walking tot he gate, the others following behind. Lupin runs over to the gate eagerly opening the gates but is stopped by a sudden bolt of lightning, knocking him back several feet. Magnus looks over to the sender and sees a stone entity. "What the hell?!" Magnus yells rushing towards Lupin as Alex gets out her wire.

"Mortals are not allowed inside the premises". The entity says plainly. The stone figure shakes revealing a whispy image of the head of acceptance into vallhala, The same person who judged Magnus as a joke. "We can't accept any mortal into Vallhala unless they've died, or did you forget this boy?" Magnus gets up to address the man. "No but after all I've done I assume..." Magnus tries to continue but is cut off. "Not you, Your little green friend here, after HIS mistake joining our cause did you honestly think we would let you mitts drag in another mutt of your own free will, Pathetic". The man says snickering as Alex turns into a blind, furious rage and runs up to the figure. She is stopped short however by another bolt of lightning, sending her back towards Magnus knocking him over, bruising him and her in the process. Magnus begins to get up but is stopped by Lupins hand. Silently Lupin stands up and walks to the figure slowly. "What did you call me?" Lupin asks angrily, giving off a devastating aura.

"A mutt, a shaggy looking one at that". The figure says plainly shooting another bolt of lightning at lupin. Lupin spins, dodging the blast as it hits a tree behind him. "What you've done, It cannot go without punishment. You mock my family, insult my mother, maim my father, and worst and I do indeed mean worst of all, You dare call me a mere mutt?" Lupin continues in a consentrated energy of anger. "I am Lupin Chase, Protecter of and the son of Frey's child, My mother from Lokis blood herself, Born from the combination of the very essence of nature and the magic of one of the only rune users left in the world, I who has slain countless bears, wolfs, and ogres, I stand before you threatened and dishonored, With the rage of the forest by my side bending to my will and orders I ask you. What gives you the damn right to challenge me here and NOW!" Lupin finishes off with a loud cry as his eyes begin to glow red, he aims his hand towards the forest and spiraling out of the trees comes a large wooden bow. It lands in Lupins hands as he pulls the string instead of an arrow however, the bow removes a piece from itself which then grows back rapidly into the knock of the bow. "You will let me and my family in ourself the very ground beneath you will turn against you, Make your choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... Lupin is badass. And you though Luoinwas just talking crap weren't you?


	7. A Big One Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his friends are camping when Magnus decides to walk off and sees a wolf bloody and whimpering. He knows what those things did to his mother but he can't help but try to save it. Soon they have a brand new problem to take care of... What to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah, Late upload, blah blah blah

The stone figure does not flinch, not giving off the slightest hint of fear as it prepares for another attack, Raising its arm for a swing rushing forward to Lupin. Lupin dodges to his left rolling off his back as he pulls the string of his bow. The wooden arrow flies to the creature cracking against the stone skin. "A mutt will think like a mutt, huh" Laughs as the stone figure puts a crackly hand to his chest. "And an ass wont notice where hes standing" Lupins smirks as a small rumble can be heard under the stone creature. I hoble over to Alex and see whats causing the tremors, The broken shaft of the arrow is digging itself into the ground, It shakes violently when suddnely a large oak tree forms rapidly around the stone figure. The figures stony body is wedged inside the tree, Protruding out like stone branches as Lupin rushes over to me and Alex.

"Fancy trick" Alex says through clenched teeth as I begin to mend her ribs back into place with difficulty. "I have no idea what I fucking did, I just... Fwipped" Lupin exaggerates a bowstring pull loudly making Alex chuckle. I begin to finish healing up Alex's wounds and help her to her to her feet and without warning, I grab her side and pull her in close to me for a hug, Placing my face in the crook of her neck. "Aww, Magnus needs a snuggle?" Alex asks sarcastically... with a slight tinge to her cheeks. "GROUP HUG!" Lupin shouts excitedly, He grabs mine and Alex's arms and lifts us both off the ground with surprising strength. "Ow, My ribs just healed dude, Don't make me get the bottle." Lupin looks Alex in the eyes as he puts us back on the ground. "I thought you would be more grateful after that speech." Lupin mocks making a Shakespearian pose. "That was impressive, I dont know how you made that though, You got it from my brain remember?" Magnus laughs. "You should not doubt what you are able to accomplish son of Frey" A smooth deep voice declares, One that is indeed recognizable. Standing right before them in a black GameStop employee T-shirt and eyepatch, His magnificence and power still shone threw and the only words spoken after that was by the young wolf boy. "God, Can I return my copy of Destiny?"

Odin chuckles heartily "If you have a membership yes, But only in a weeks time." Odin says playing along with the joke. "Sir, I ask wary to be polite, What are you doing here? Odin walks over to the stone creature in the oak tree struggling to get out. "I heard that my newest line of Defense was just immobilized in a matter of three minuets, I wanted to see the culprits and wouldn't you have it, It somehow revolves around the infamous son of Frey once again. Odin jokes slightly but with a hint of truthfulness. Lupin walks over to the tree and glares the creature down intensely, So much so that Odin himself has to smack him out of his trance with a light tap on his shoulder. "However it would seem that this new line of defense, Or should I say its pilot is... well." "A bitch?" Lupin asks innocently as Alex and I are shocked at Lupin. He's treating the all father like a bro but what shocked them more was what came after. Odin nodded in agreement. "A big one indeed."


	8. A Big One Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his friends are camping when Magnus decides to walk off and sees a wolf bloody and whimpering. He knows what those things did to his mother but he can't help but try to save it. Soon they have a brand new problem to take care of... What to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent posted cuz I'm a lazy peice of garbage

The stone figure does not flinch, not giving off the slightest hint of fear as it prepares for another attack, Raising its arm for a swing rushing forward to Lupin. Lupin dodges to his left rolling off his back as he pulls the string of his bow. The wooden arrow flies to the creature cracking against the stone skin. "A mutt will think like a mutt, huh" Laughs as the stone figure puts a crackly hand to his chest. "And an ass wont notice where hes standing" Lupins smirks as a small rumble can be heard under the stone creature. I hoble over to Alex and see whats causing the tremors, The broken shaft of the arrow is digging itself into the ground, It shakes violently when suddnely a large oak tree forms rapidly around the stone figure. The figures stony body is wedged inside the tree, Protruding out like stone branches as Lupin rushes over to me and Alex.

"Fancy trick" Alex says through clenched teeth as I begin to mend her ribs back into place with difficulty. "I have no idea what I fucking did, I just... Fwipped" Lupin exaggerates a bowstring pull loudly making Alex chuckle. I begin to finish healing up Alex's wounds and help her to her to her feet and without warning, I grab her side and pull her in close to me for a hug, Placing my face in the crook of her neck. "Aww, Magnus needs a snuggle?" Alex asks sarcastically... with a slight tinge to her cheeks. "GROUP HUG!" Lupin shouts excitedly, He grabs mine and Alex's arms and lifts us both off the ground with surprising strength. "Ow, My ribs just healed dude, Don't make me get the bottle." Lupin looks Alex in the eyes as he puts us back on the ground. "I thought you would be more grateful after that speech." Lupin mocks making a Shakespearian pose. "That was impressive, I dont know how you made that though, You got it from my brain remember?" Magnus laughs. "You should not doubt what you are able to accomplish son of Frey" A smooth deep voice declares, One that is indeed recognizable. Standing right before them in a black GameStop employee T-shirt and eyepatch, His magnificence and power still shone threw and the only words spoken after that was by the young wolf boy. "God, Can I return my copy of Destiny?"

Odin chuckles heartily "If you have a membership yes, But only in a weeks time." Odin says playing along with the joke. "Sir, I ask wary to be polite, What are you doing here? Odin walks over to the stone creature in the oak tree struggling to get out. "I heard that my newest line of Defense was just immobilized in a matter of three minuets, I wanted to see the culprits and wouldn't you have it, It somehow revolves around the infamous son of Frey once again. Odin jokes slightly but with a hint of truthfulness. Lupin walks over to the tree and glares the creature down intensely, So much so that Odin himself has to smack him out of his trance with a light tap on his shoulder. "However it would seem that this new line of defense, Or should I say its pilot is... well." "A bitch?" Lupin asks innocently as Alex and I are shocked at Lupin. He's treating the all father like a bro but what shocked them more was what came after. Odin nodded in agreement. "A big one indeed."


End file.
